


release

by chidorinnn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad ending: because no matter who wins -- God or the demons -- it's the humans that lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	release

            “Poor humans… Why do you think God created you? To use you as tools.”

            The Yamato Perpetual Reactor stands frighteningly still before you, completely defenseless.

            “You have been nothing but God’s slaves since the day you were born. That’s why I gave you knowledge and wisdom.”

            Your hands are shaking so much, your sword will fall out of them if you do not tighten your grip. Tears flow more freely than they ever have, and your shoulders shake with the sobs you’ve suppressed for what feels like an eternity.

            “Have you ever given thought to why humans are born? Why the world exists?”

            Kiyoharu. Jonathan. Kenji. Walter. Isabeau. Issachar. Their tear-stricken faces and cries of anguish flowing through your mind convince you that you’ve made the right decision.

            “The target’s damages are over fifty percent,” comes Burroughs’ calm voice from your gauntlet.

            The device screams as you swing your sword repeatedly at it. Sparks shower with every blow.

            “Congratulations… on completing your objective.”

            Your sword falls from your hands as you crumple to the floor. Your head is in your hands, and you can’t hear the device over your own screams.

            Your body goes numb, but suddenly, you don’t feel so alone anymore.

            “Your long and painful journey ends here,” say Issachar, Isabeau, Walter, and Jonathan together. “Thank you… and goodbye.”

            When you lift your head, you can see your friends standing there, smiling down at you with their faces shrouded in white. Issachar extends his hand toward you, just like he did that day at Lake Mikado…

            … and when you take it, the blinding whiteness fades, leaving nothing but the Yamato Perpetual Reactor before you – and an expanding blackness at the center.

            “Y-You…” Jonathan gasps from somewhere on your left. “What have you done…?”

            You reach for his hand just as you’ve done many times before.

            “I’m sorry…” Walter whispers as his hand slips into yours from the right. “I’m so sorry…”

            Everything is gone in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> As terrible as this ending is, I love it to death (pun intended). The music that plays as the black hole swallows everything feels so CATHARTIC, but in a tragic way -- like you're just so tired of fighting all the time, of being God's plaything, that you just want to let it all go. There's a certain wrongness to the whole situation, like you've done something unspeakably terrible, but at the same time, you're finally FREE.


End file.
